


You Can Blame Me Later

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Brat Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Ears, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Kitten Author, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Top Wilbur Soot, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy was the one who came up with stupid ideas. He always was. He just liked to drag Tubbo along.And, unfortunately, always got him in trouble.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo loved Tommy, he really did, but he was so stupid sometimes. Unlike the blonde, he tried his best to be a good boy for their Wilbur, their _master._ But Tommy was an absolute brat and while he tried to be good and tried not to break the rules, the blonde always managed to pull him into whatever he wanted to do. Now, Tubbo wasn't a perfect angel by all means, but he was a lot better than Tommy. It's why, usually, Wilbur wouldn't punish him, at least not as bad as Tommy.

But this time, he knew he would get into really bad trouble.

**~~~**

_"If a package comes in the mail for me, make sure Tommy doesn't open it. Don't open it either, okay?"_

It was a simple request, don't open the package and make sure Tommy doesn't open it, simple as that!

However, Tommy made everything harder than it had to be.

"Tubbo, look! Wilbur got a package!" Tommy placed it in front of the brunette, "We should open it!"

Tubbo quickly snatched it and held it to his chest, "NO! Wilbur told me to not open it and you're not allowed to either!"

"Oh, come on! We can open it, check what's inside, put the stuff back inside, and close up the box!"

"No! Wilbur will punish us if we do that!"

"Not if we don't tell!" Tommy grabbed the package.

"No Tommy, stop!"

The two ran around the house, Tommy managing to keep Tubbo back as he opened the package, the brunette screaming at him. Tommy gasped when he opened the package, Tubbo groaning.

"Tommy, please just-"

"Tubbo, look!" Tommy showed the contents, Tubbo widening his eyes, "We should totally put this stuff on!"

"N-NO! Wilbur is gonna be mad we opened it, we'll be in bigger trouble if we put the stuff on!"

"Come on, don't be a pussy!"

"I'm not!"

Tommy handed him one of the outfits, smirking, "Then put it on."

".....It's your fault when we get in trouble."

"You can blame me later!"

**~~~**

Wilbur came home, not expecting the package to be on the front step. He half expected it to be on the counter, maybe opened because of Tommy, despite how much Tubbo tried to stop him. However, when he walked in and saw both boys kneeling at the front door, wearing the cat ears and cat tail along with the maid dress he ordered, he knew a punishment was in order.

"M-M'sorry Master!" Tubbo quickly said, "I-I tried to stop him-"

"I know, you're my good kitten." Wilbur knelt down, picking Tubbo out and glaring at Tommy, "I'm sure Tubbo told you _not_ to open the package. Why did you?"

"Cause I wanted to see how dirty Master is~" Tommy giggled, moving his hands and clenching his fists, moving them to act like paws, "Master likes kitties, hmmm~?"

"I like _good_ kitties. I should have got you dog ears." He knelt down, taking Tommy's chin between his fingers, "You're nothing but a mutt, always wanting to get fucked. Or maybe you're a _bitch_ , a bitch in heat, never satisfied without my cock inside you."

Tommy moaned at the dirty talk, biting his lip, "P-Please-"

"Go to the room, sit on the bed." Wilbur stood up, kissing Tubbo's cheek and earning a happy hum, "You too. I got one more thing to grab."

"Y-Yes Master." Tubbo nodded, Tommy just bolting to do as he was told. Wilbur put the boy on the floor, Tubbo running to follow Tommy.

Wilbur got a few items, hiding them in a small bag as he moved to the bedroom. He licked his lips, seeing his two kittens kissing passionately, Tommy stroking Tubbo's cheek.

"That's enough." Wilbur demanded, sitting in front of the two, the blonde and brunette pulling away.

He took out the collars and leashes he had in the bag, putting one on each boy. They both had a small tag hanging from it, Tubbo's saying "angel" and Tommy's saying "brat."

"Want you both to take off everything." Wilbur demanded.

"N-No dresss?" Tubbo asked, a bit surprised.

"We'll have some fun with it another time. Right now, it's punishment time." Wilbur kissed Tubbo gently, "Not for you, of course, for our bratty boyfriend."

"Master, I want a kiss~!" Tommy whined.

"You don't get one for being bad." Wilbur hissed before moving away.

Tommy huffed, but he and Tubbo removed everything but the collars, leashes, and cat ears. Wilbur then took out a bottle of strawberry lube (Tubbo's favorite, Tommy not so much) as well as a double ended dildo. Tubbo gasped and Tommy's eyes widened.

Wilbur chuckled at their reactions, "Surprised? I got it the other day. I knew you would open the package, Tommy, so I made sure this package would arrive when I was home." He moved Tubbo to his lap, "There's one more surprise, but for now, let's stretch you open."

Tubbo nodded, moaning as Wilbur kissed his neck, hearing the bottle of lube open. Tommy whined, Wilbur waving him off, telling him to stretch himself, continuing to pamper Tubbo. He kissed and bit the younger brunette's neck, kissing his cheek, stroking his thigh with one hand (seeing as the other was stretching him), pinching his nipples, creating marks on his neck, basically making Tubbo feel on top of the world.

"M-Master, g-good-!" Tubbo moaned, feeling the man's three fingers push against his prostate, "T-There!"

"M-Master!" Tommy whined, "N-Not enough! N-Need more!"

"Of course you do." Wilbur hissed before turning Tubbo to face him, "What do you think? Does he deserve it?"

Tubbo nodded, more because he wanted it just as much as Tommy.

"You should thank Tubbo for being so generous~ Because I _know_ you don't deserve it."

Tommy whimpered, "T-Thank you, T-Tubbo."

"Aww, you're being so good now~!" Wilbur snickered, grabbing the toy.

The man lined one end up with Tubbo's entrance, pushing it inside. Tubbo moaned loudly, burying his face in the older brunette's neck as he slowly slipped all of one end inside.

"Master!" The blonde whined once more.

"I know, I know, come on." Wilbur held the middle of the dildo, "Come on, get on it."

Tommy nodded, "T-Thank you, Master!"

He moved and moved down on him, taking the other half in. Wilbur moved and gave them the bed, simply kneeling beside Tubbo and stroking his cheek.

Tubbo leaned into the touch, "M-Master-"

"Move. Both of you." The man ordered.

Tommy happily moved up and down, accidentally pushing it more into Tubbo. The brunette gasped, but moaned and did the same. Both boys clenched the sheets, their differences very present. Tommy was moving up and down as face as he could, not caring about anything but his pleasure. Tubbo was trying to keep up, but he just wasn't as fast. He more took what the blonde gave him, moaning loudly each time.

"Doing so well, my pretty boys~!" Wilbur cooed, stroking Tubbo's cheek, "Ready for the final surprise?"

Both boys nodded desperately before both gasped, feeling the toy start to vibrate inside him. Not too much later, Tubbo cried out and nearly collapsed when the vibrations went up.

"Okay, so that's the 'lower head.'" Wilbur hummed, "Then, _this_ is the 'upper head.'"

Tommy screamed, hearing Wilbur click the remote eight times. He began to shake, laying down on the bed as drool began to pool in his mouth, moaning loudly.

"Tubbo, you coherent?" Wilbur stroked the boy's cheek, earning a nod, "Okay, yours is a level 3. Tommy's is on the highest level."

Tubbo nodded, licking his lips, "W-Wanna move..."

"Good, cause that's what I was going to ask you to do~!"

Tubbo immediately began moving on the toy, Tommy whimpered and just taking it like he made Tubbo do. Both were moaning messes, Wilbur encouraging them to go faster, harder, telling them to put on a show for him.

"M-Master, c-close!" Tommy cried, on the verge of tears from the pleasure.

"M-Me too!" Tubbo whimpered.

Wilbur turned off the toy, both boys whining. He told them both to get off of it, which they did reluctantly.

"Come here, Tubbo!" Wilbur cooed, having removed his clothes.

Tubbo happily moved to sit on his dick, his back against Wilbur's stomach, moaning loudly, "Mmmmn, M-Master's s-so good, so big~!"

"Good kitten~" Wilbur cooed, stroking his cheek before looking at Tommy, "You were so good, I'll let you suck Tubbo off. If you want to come, go ahead, but only after Tubbo does."

Tommy nodded, moving and happily taking Tubbo's member into his mouth.

The younger brunette cried, his hands running through the blonde's hair, "T-Tommy! Tommy, s-so good! Wi- M-Master!" He moaned, tears streaming down his face, "I-I can't hold on! I-I'm s-so close!"

Wilbur began to thrust quickly, "It's okay, baby!" He moaned, "God, feel so good, kitten~"

Tommy moaned around Tubbo, trying to get the brunette to come so he could. 

"T-Tommy, M-Master, too much-!" Tubbo cried out, arching his back as he came in the blonde's throat.

Tommy was quick to swallow it before cupping Tubbo's cheeks, kissing him deeply as he grinded against Tubbo, both moaning, though Tubbo moaned from overstimulation.

Wilbur groaned, "F-Fuck, so cute, my babies are amazing~!"

Tommy moaned into Tubbo's mouth, coming on their chests. Wilbur continued thrusting, Tubbo whimpering at the oversensitivity.

"M-Master-" He whimpered, "I-I-"

"Close, kitten, gonna come inside you, baby!"

"P-Please-!" Tubbo gasped as Tommy kissed him again. 

Wilbur groaned, stroking Tubbo's thighs as he came.

Tommy whined, "Wilby, that's not fair! I want you to!"

Wilbur chuckled, stroking Tommy's cheek, "I would, but you opened the package. You should be grateful I let you come at all. I should have stopped you from coming."

"Now that's just cruel!"

"Wi-Wilby..." Tubbo whimpered, "M'tired... And sticky cause of Tommy..."

"Right, we should clean up." Wilbur cooed, stroking the boy's cheek.

"That's not fair!" Tommy huffed, "You're always so nice to him! He's like a pillow princess! What about me? I want you to pamper me!"

"When you learn to be a good boy like Tubbo, I will." Wilbur pulled him in for a gentle kiss and hug, "For now, all you get are kisses and hugs. And aftercare, cause that's very important."

Tommy chuckled, "Don't act like you don't like punishing me! You like tying me up, spanking me, choking me-"

"Shut up and come on. We all need to clean up." Wilbur pulled out of Tubbo, looking at the boy, who had his eyes closed, "Tubbo? Don't fall asleep."

"Tiiiired..." Tubbo whined.

Wilbur yanked on their leashes, Tommy gasping and Tubbo widening his eyes, "Come on, my kitties, let's go clean up." He picked up Tubbo and tugged on Tommy's leash.

The blonde stood up, going to follow him.

"All fours." Wilbur told Tommy, holding Tubbo close, the boy nuzzling into his neck.

Tommy huffed, but did as he was told, "You love Tubbo more!"

Wilbur shook his head, "I like his behavior more, it's why he gets rewards. But I love you both equally."

"Yeah right!"

They got into the bathroom, Wilbur removing their collar and leashes. He put both boys in the bathtub, removing their cat ears. Tubbo was close to following asleep, tired but also not wanting to fall asleep in the bath. Tommy helped Wilbur wash the brunette before Wilbur washed Tommy.

The man moved to whisper in his ear, "I love you both and, you're right, I love punishing you. You're adorable when you're desperate."

Tommy blushed and looked away, "You're a dick, you're lucky I love you..."

"I am, because you're stubborn. Surprised Tubbo was even able to convince you to date him, let along get in a poly relationship."

"It's cause no one can say no to me." Tubbo teased, open eye open with a small smile.

"True." Wilbur chuckled, finishing washing them and kissing their cheeks.

He dried them off, getting them dressed, and carrying them to the bed. He laid them down, covered them up, and gave them both a kiss to the lips before he went to take a shower himself. After he did, he walked to the bed and saw Tubbo cuddling into Tommy's chest, fast asleep. He cooed, laying on the other side of the boy.

"Kiss?" The blonde asked.

"Of course." The brunette man kissed him gently, "I do love you, Tommy."

"I know, I'm amazing." Wilbur flicked his head, earning a giggle, "Love you too, Wilbur."

Wilbur brushed some of the younger brunette's bangs behind his ear, "And we love you Tubbo."

Tubbo seemed to smile at that.


	2. Tommy Is Good (For a Change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wanted Wilbur to treat him like Tubbo. He didn't mind the usual treatment, seeing as he knew Wilbur loved him. But a change is nice to have every once and awhile.

Tommy wanted Wilbur to treat him like Tubbo. He wanted to be be pampered, wanted to be treated like a pillow princess, wanted to be praised. It's not that he was upset or not satisfied with the fact he was treated like a brat, quite the opposite! He didn't mind the usual treatment, seeing as he knew Wilbur loved him. He loved the idea of Wilbur acting as though he didn't want it, that he was just doing it to shut Tommy up because he was an absolute brat. Besides, he liked the punishments and being punished. The only one he didn't like was when Wilbur would refuse to fuck him and make him watch him as he fucked Tubbo.

Now _that_ was unfair.

Anyways, Tommy wanted to be a good boy and treated good because a change is nice to have every once and awhile.

So, when Tubbo left to hang out with his friends, Tommy sprung into action. He changed into a white lacy dress that barely fell to his knees. It was almost all lace, so it showed off his chest and thighs a lot. It really didn't leave much to the imagination, but it was beautiful and he knew Wilbur would love it.

After he finished changing, he walked into the kitchen and made Wilbur lunch. It wasn't anything much, just a sandwich he knew the man liked with a salad on the side. He then carried the plate, as well as a glass of water to his office.

"Wilbur? Can I come in?" Tommy asked.

"One second." Wilbur murmured, most likely to the people who were on call with him. He was streaming, after all, "Come in, Tommy!" 

Tommy opened the door, struggling a bit with the plate and glass in his hand. He managed to open the door and walked in. Wilbur looked up and widened his eyes, seeing Tommy looking even more pretty than he already looked.

"I made you lunch." Tommy smiled innocently, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing. He walked over, placing the plate and glass of water on his desk, "It's not much, but I wanted to treat you!"

Wilbur motioned him to come over. Tommy glanced at his computer.

"I'm on mute and we don't have our cameras on. We're playing Jackbox." Wilbur explained.

Tommy nodded and moved to sit on the other's lap, "Is something wrong?"

"No, quite the opposite." The brunette licked his lips, "Just want to admire you. What's with this? You look so beautiful! Is it my birthday or something~?"

"I'm pretty sure you would remember your own birthday!" Tommy giggled, feeling Wilbur began to kiss his neck, "Mmmn, j-just wanted to surprise you..."

"I am _very_ surprised! You're beautiful! Well, not that your not beautiful usually, just-"

"I know what you mean." Tommy hesitated, "...I, um... Wilbur, can you... can you be gentle...? W-With me?"

Wilbur was a bit shocked, "What?"

"I-I know you like to punish me, and I like it too, but-"

"No, no! I don't mind being gentle, not at all! I'm more shocked you sound a bit nervous to ask!" The man stroked his cheek with a gentle smile, "Don't be so nervous. I don't mind. Do you want me to be gentle for now on or-"

"N-NO! No, no, not at all! I-I just wanted to try it...? I mean, I like how rough you usually are, just... wanted a change..."

Wilbur smiled again, "Do me a favor and go to the room, okay? Let me make up some excuse to leave and I'll take care of you. Keep the dress on, alright?"

Tommy smiled, nodding happily. He left and did as he was told. He waited patiently for a minute or two before Wilbur walked in, sitting in front of him. He gently kissed the blonde, earning a squeak but Tommy kissed back. When they pulled back, Wilbur trailed small kisses across his cheeks and down his neck, sucking and biting marks into his neck.

"M-Master..." Tommy moaned.

"What is it, handsome?"

"Mmmmn, w-want you, already..."

Wilbur chuckled, "Quite impatient, aren't you?"

Tommy giggled, helping Wilbur remove their clothes. Once finished, Wilbur grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers to stretch the blonde out. He made it quick, wanting to be inside Tommy now, but at the same time he was gentle, just like his kitten asked for.

"Tommy, I-" The two turned and saw Tubbo, who flushed seeing it, "O-Oh, sorry! I didn't-"

"This is perfect!" Wilbur looked at Tommy, asking permission. The blonde nodded and the man looked back at Tubbo, "Come here, kitten! We're gonna be treated Tommy like a little princess!" He lifted the blonde up as he moved so his back was against the pillows before he held Tommy above his dick, "Come here, kitten, give our little princess exactly what he wants~"

Tubbo licked his lips, nodding, "Yes, Master."

He stripped his clothes as he walked over, gently kissing Tommy's lips as the blonde lowered himself. Tommy moaned loudly, holding Tubbo's shoulders for leverage as he began bouncing on Wilbur. He went at a normal pace, Wilbur kissing his back and stroking his chest with his hands, occasionally pinching the blonde's nipples.

Tubbo pulled back, stroking Tommy and earning a gasp, "C-Can I...?"

"G-God, yes-!" His breath hitched as he moaned, finding his prostate, "M-Master-"

"What is it, princess?" Wilbur cooed, stroking his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss as Tubbo moved to take his dick in his mouth.

Tommy cried out, arching his back, "N-nngh, M-Master-! G-Good sp-spot-!"

Wilbur loved it when Tommy couldn't properly form a sentence, feeling too much pleasure. He looked down at Tubbo, who looked up at him through half lidded eyes, an innocent look for an "innocent" boy. The older brunette winked and Tubbo hummed around Tommy. With ease, he took all of Tommy in his mouth, both having no gag reflex thanks to Wilbur. 

"F-FUCK-!" He quickly covered his mouth, "M-Master, sorry, I-"

"It's okay, I'll let it slide for today, princess~" Wilbur thrusted up into Tommy, the boy gasping for air as if he didn't know how to breathe, "After all, you wanted to be treated nicely~ So I'm treating you like you're my perfect little princess~ Which you are, by the way!" He kissed Tommy's cheek, beginning to thrust into the boy.

Tommy moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Tubbo's shoulders.

Tubbo hummed around Tommy, moving his head up and down as he sucked. Tommy moaned loudly, tears in his eyes as Wilbur hit his prostate each time and Tubbo licking and sucking him. Not to mention, the man was stroking his chest and sides, pinching his nipples, sucking and kissing his neck, just making him feel like he was in heaven.

"A-Almost-!" Tommy choked out, "M-Master, gonna-"

Wilbur grabbed the back of Tubbo's head and pushed him back, making both gasp, "G-Gonna come inside, princess~! I want you to come inside our kitten~ Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Tubbo said happily.

Tommy nodded, "M-Master-!"

Tubbo happily sank down on Tommy, the blonde crying out and clenching Tubbo's hips. The blonde couldn't hold back, crying out as he came inside Tubbo. The younger brunette moaned, bouncing a few more times before he came on his and the blonde's chests.

Tommy held Wilbur's hand, which had been playing with his nipples, "M-Master-"

Wilbur moaned, "So c-close, princess!" He moaned, thrusting a few more times, "C-Coming!"

Tommy moaned, feeling Wilbur come inside him. He licked his lips, moaning at the feeling. Wilbur and Tubbo kissed his cheeks, stroking his sides. He giggled.

"A-Alright, that's enough!"

"Noooope~!" Tubbo giggled, "You never let us pamper you!" 

"Yeah, cause you're the pillow princess, not me!"

"You're going to claim that after we treated you like a pillow princess?" Wilbur teased.

"Sh-Shut up, it was a one time thing!"

"There's my little brat~!" Wilbur teased, kissing Tommy's cheek, "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Me either! Except, I wanna be there the full time!" Tubbo giggled.

Tommy hummed, "W-We'll see if I ever feel up to it again."

Wilbur picked Tommy up, Tubbo following the man to the bathroom. He gently placed both boys in the bath and cleaned them up, something he always did. He then carried Tommy (Tubbo following) to the bedroom, helping them both get dressed before laying them on the bed. It was just their tradition, Wilbur always making sure they're clean, dressed, and felt loved. Both boys cuddled into each other, Wilbur cooing and kissing each of their lips, the boys happily kissing back.

He left to get them snacks, glancing over to see Tubbo and Tommy share a kiss.

Wilbur smiled, he loved these boys so much.


End file.
